<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kisses are a better fate than wisdom by greenbriars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401889">kisses are a better fate than wisdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbriars/pseuds/greenbriars'>greenbriars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#kagehinaday, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings Realization, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou Being an Idiot, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbriars/pseuds/greenbriars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata thinks they're just friends-with-kissing-benefits. Is that a thing? He still doesn't know how or why the kissing started, but now he finds he doesn't want it to end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kagehina Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. with a kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They're on the well-trod path home after practice, muscles barely aching even after nearly six hours of practice—but Hinata is sure he'll feel every last one of those hours tomorrow. Still, he's chattering proudly and excitedly about getting better at his receives, and Kageyama is quiet as usual, but radiating a reassuring confidence. It is dark and the streets are silent and there is only the sound of Hinata's voice and the squeak-clang of his bicycle chain and his friend's footsteps in-sync with his.</p><p>"You were not terrible," Kageyama concedes, and Hinata almost chides him for it, except that it's high praise, coming from Kageyama.</p><p>Hinata beams at him, and his friend doesn't look over, but his ears do grow a bit pink.</p><p>They reach the fork in the road where they typically part, and Hinata slows his bicycle to a stop.</p><p>He tips his head up, nervous anticipation rabbiting his chest, just as Kageyama leans across the metallic length of his bike, one broad hand enclosing his where it rests on the bike handle. He brings his face close to Hinata's, tilted to the side just so, such that when their mouths meet they slot together seamlessly, dry and warm and sweet.</p><p>It's a chaste kiss, close-mouthed as all the previous ones have been, but a deep warmth unfurls in Hinata's chest. He inhales, and he feels it expand with his chest, as if the lingering heat of Kageyama's mouth is suffusing him from the inside out.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Kageyama murmurs, and Hinata is left staring at his friend's mouth, a little gormlessly.</p><p>"Yes," he replies, to an empty street.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>welcome to my first haikyuu fic, which is partially inspired by a doujin titled 'he started it with a kiss' and fully because furudate gave us our kagehina rights. next chapter should be up next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. on the contrary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata doesn't know why or how it started, only that one day Kageyama told him to stand still and Hinata had obeyed automatically, expecting a lecture or a cuff to the neck, and found himself soundly kissed instead.</p>
<p>"How was that?" Kageyama had demanded, looking tetchier and more irritable than usual.</p>
<p>"It was... fine," Hinata said, still dazed.</p>
<p>Kageyama nodded, satisfied, and that had been that.</p>
<p>It didn't and still doesn't explain anything, but everything else has remained ostensibly the same. Kageyama still calls him names and bodily hurls him around the court if he underperforms; they still race to the court every morning and struggle with homework and go everywhere together. Girls still confess to Kageyama, and even though he turns them all down, it doesn't mean that they are anything more than friends.</p>
<p>A small, minute part of Hinata briefly—<em>very</em> briefly—entertains the idea that Kageyama is perhaps, maybe, possibly...</p>
<p>Interested in him?</p>
<p>The idea is very swiftly discarded in the face of overwhelming evidence to the contrary. Like how Kageyama has never treated him any differently than he had at their very first interaction, glaring daggers at each other through the volleyball net.</p>
<p>"You're thinking about something," Kageyama murmurs against his mouth, brushing his lips back and forth, trailing comet streaks of fire.</p>
<p>"I'm not," Hinata retorts, more out of reflex than anything. His head feels very light, and he may be a little dizzy. Then, "How could you tell?"</p>
<p>"Your breathing is different," Kageyama explains, and isn't that absolutely bizarre?</p>
<p>But then again, Kageyama is his setter, his genius, one-of-a-kind setter. He's <em>supposed</em> to know Hinata inside and out, so that they can keep honing their attacks, so that he can continue to bring out the best in him on and off the court. Isn't this just an extension of that?</p>
<p>Hinata pushes it out of his mind, breathing deeply, and Kageyama inhales too, so that when they exhale it is as one, as if they are one body, perfectly timed. His hand comes up to rest on the crook of his elbow, not quite tugging him close, but as if to say, <em>I'm here, and you're here. </em>And Hinata lets the moment ground him, lets the latent heat of the kiss warm him from the crown of his head to the tips of his fingers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos! i hope you enjoy this chapter; the ones after this should get longier and meatier as we start really getting into the story. happy reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. while you were gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Previously: Kageyama kisses Hinata. Hinata ruminates on the reasons, and comes to no conclusions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata and Kageyama meet Yachi at least once a week in a concerted attempt to shore up their dismal grades. It should be more embarrassing, but Yachi is always perfectly lovely and patient with them. She's a real friend to Hinata too, empathetic and astoundingly intuitive when it comes to all the things he has trouble voicing. Hinata adores her in the same way he adores Natsu—earnestly and wholeheartedly, with an ache in his chest whenever she's being particularly sweet.</p><p>Like today: "I bought you and Kageyama drinks from the vending machine!" Yachi chirps, unzipping her schoolbag and unearthing endless supplies from their depths. Pristine sheafs of paper, notebooks that don't have their edges dog-eared, coloured pens, and about twenty different highlighters. Hinata goggles at them, momentarily distracted. Some of the highlighters even <em>smell</em> nice.</p><p>"Thanks, Yachi-san!" he says sincerely, abandoning the stationery in favour of having the first choice of boxed drinks. Kageyama will want the milk, he reasons, so he grabs the juice box instead. He pierces the aluminum foil seal with the plastic straw and takes a big sip.</p><p>They both have their heads bent close together when Kageyama finally deigns to show his royal visage. He inclines his head at Yachi, but not before Hinata catches the slight narrowing of his eyes at the two of them, seated so close together that their knees are bumping.</p><p>So? Hinata has just been making space for Kageyama and his impossibly long legs, like the polite and considerate friend that he is.</p><p>"What have I missed?" Kageyama asks, unslinging the strap of his satchel from where it rests across his lean, handsome chest.</p><p>Yachi flattens her hands over her frighteningly neat, frighteningly thorough notes. Her smile is beatific. "Today, we will be revising similes, metaphors, and analogies."</p><p>Hinata groans. It already sounds awful.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's #kagehinaday, and also my birthday! so i will be posting the next chapter this weekend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. defensive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Yachi-san this, Yachi-san that," Kageyama suddenly growls, his gaze growing stormy. "Don't you ever stop talking?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here," Kageyama says, and before Hinata can ask, "What?", there is a slender box pressed into his palm.</p><p>It's a milk box, still slightly cool from the vending machine.</p><p>"Were you holding onto this the whole time we were studying?" he asks, laughing. He tosses it into the air and catches it deftly.</p><p>"It was meant for you. I bought it before our study group. I didn't realise Yachi-san had done the same."</p><p>"Oh." Kageyama digs his hands into his pockets, hunching, and Hinata casts around for something to say. "That was nice of Yachi-san, huh?"</p><p>Kageyama's face adopts a funny, pinched look. "Yes."</p><p>"And did you see the poster she made of me to promote our club?" he brags, gathering steam. "I look good, huh?"</p><p>"I suppose so."</p><p>Hinata laughs, pretending to shield his head. "Don't be jealous, Kageyama-kun! I'm sure Yachi-san—"</p><p>"Yachi-san this, Yachi-san that," Kageyama suddenly growls, his gaze growing stormy. "Don't you ever stop <em>talking</em>?"</p><p>The words catch in his throat. Hinata takes a step back, stunned.</p><p>Abruptly, he's furious with himself. Because Kageyama is looking at him like he had at the very first match against Kitagawa Daiichi, scowling at him like he's less than dirt beneath his shoe, and it makes Hinata feel young and humiliated and stupid again. His mouth twists, and something instinctively defensive rears its head.</p><p>"Can't someone speak kindly of their club-mate?" he demands hotly. "But I suppose <em>you</em> wouldn't know anything about being nice, Kageyama."</p><p>Kageyama flinches so slightly that no one but Hinata could've caught it. "I just—"</p><p>"And I don't even know why I should care what you think," Hinata continues railing, his hands balling into fists, "Since it's not like I'm dating you!"</p><p>His words end in a ringing shout.</p><p>Kageyama's face has gone flat, collapsing in on itself with a swiftness so complete he looks carved from stone. </p><p><em>Ah, crap</em>.</p><p>Kageyama fixes him with a spectacularly dead stare. "Alright," he says.</p><p>"Alright?" Hinata asks, deflating with embarrassing quickness.</p><p>Kageyama turns away, his dark hair sweeping forward to hide half his profile. "I'm going this way."</p><p>Hinata glances around him. They're at their usual junction. "Okay," he says softly, something fluttering in his chest.</p><p>The last vestiges of misplaced anger drain away, replaced by a deep swooping sensation in his stomach, like he's careening down the curved mountain road at top speed. His eyes slip closed, already anticipating that first, soft brush of lips that inevitably makes the rest of the world melt away.</p><p>And then—</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>The street is deserted. Kageyama has left.</p><p>Hinata flushes, something akin to disappointment settling dense and heavy in his chest.<em> How embarrassing.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>cour 2 was amazing!!! and now... we're finally getting to the GOOD part</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. tomorrow's problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kageyama's deep in conversation with Sugawara, not once glancing over at him. And they're surrounded by their teammates, so it's not like anything can happen. There's a strange feeling in his chest, a tensing, a clenching of muscles.</p><p><i>Tomorrow</i>, Hinata tells himself determinedly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>He must still be angry with me</em>, Hinata thinks, as he peers around the door to the clubhouse. It's a perfectly ordinary day, cool and dry—although last night must have been humid, because he'd tossed and turned for hours without quite knowing why, finally dropping off into a restless sleep as the sky was lightening.</p><p>"What are you skulking around for?" Kageyama asks from behind him, rapping him gently on the head with his knuckles.</p><p>Hinata jerks away with surprise. "Uh, ah," he says.</p><p>"Especially since you're always charging around everywhere," Kageyama continues, dry as tinder.</p><p>Hinata flushes, feeling wrong-footed for some reason.  "I just wanted to see if anyone was inside! Maybe I was planning on sneaking up on you!"</p><p>The corner of Kageyama's mouth quirks. "Keep trying and you'll end up being late, and Daichi-san doesn't look very forgiving today."</p><p>Hinata squeaks in terror.</p><p>#</p><p>Kageyama is behaving normally too. They limber up, and practice begins.</p><p>They're not even the slightest bit off-sync. If anything, Kageyama seems more focussed than usual, and Hinata absorbs the energy, finds himself more driven and clear-headed despite his sleep deprivation. Kageyama wields him like a well-honed blade, as keen and deadly as ever.</p><p><em>So maybe I'm off the hook? </em>Hinata wonders as they line up for receive drills, waiting for relief to wash over him.</p><p>Kageyama glances at him. He cocks an eyebrow before looking away quickly to catch and pass a volleyball, easy as breathing.</p><p>What he and Kageyama have almost seems to exist outside of reality, sometimes. It's intuitive, primordial. At times it's like they're not even separate people. He thinks what Kageyama thinks, on and off the court. There's nothing about Kageyama that should surprise.</p><p>But for some reason, the relief doesn't come.</p><p>#</p><p>After practice, the Karasuno team detours to Sakanoshita Store, where Daichi is coerced into treating them all to pork buns. Yachi, who has intuited that the way to her team's heart is through their ample stomachs, has also bought everyone drinks, and is now distributing them.</p><p>"You're going to spoil your appetites for dinner," Ennoshita says reprovingly, and Tanaka starts bawling that nothing will prevent <em>him</em> from eating his fill.</p><p>Hinata's attention fixes on something across the crowd.</p><p><em>Look at me,</em> he thinks, his gaze tracing the curve of his Kageyama's neck where it bows forward, to his spine, where it is limned in golden evening light. The way the sun slants across his face renders his eyes so blue they're practically transparent.</p><p>But as it is, Kageyama's deep in conversation with Sugawara, not once glancing over at him. And they're surrounded by their teammates, so it's not like anything can happen. There's a strange feeling in his chest, a tensing, a clenching of muscles.</p><p><em>Tomorrow</em>, Hinata tells himself determinedly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>to everyone who left comments on the previous chapter: thank you so much. you guys mean the world to me and are the reason i keep posting. </p><p>also if you notice the chapters have been increasing in length, and the ones from here on are going to be even longer - twice or even thrice as long as this one. i've also increased the chapter count to accommodate more plot (!!!), so thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i adore comments and concrit is always welcome</p><p>come holler with me on <a href="https://greenbriars.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>